2017 Vlogs
List of all vlog days. A list of all of Drew's vlogs in 2017. January 2017: # 2017 # Welcome to 2017 # Flavortown # PINK SEASON # Trying Unsweetened Chocolate # Drowning in Doggos # Movie Day # I Like What We Did # We Got Our Own Movie Theater # There is no vlog # Ian's Present # It Wasn't Sidewalk... # Fire in the Lab # Unreasonably Good # Too Many Fries # You're Going to Slip and Die # Ice Day # This Ain't No John McCain # THAT'S IT # DONALD TRUMP # Vlogging on a Main Road # Scary Perry # Finals Week # I SHATTERED A LAMP # The Ultimate High-Five # Character Development # MIFA Districts # Happy Chinese New Year! # Rough Cut # Film Fest is Friday February 2017: # Scary (2017) is Done # Dylan-in-a-Box # Film Fest 2017 # WHAT HAPPENED!? # MIFA Week # MIFA Regionals # Together # Late to Work # We Broke Our Stage # Fake News # Best of Times and Worst of Times # Tattoo # Just the Boys # Violation of Airspace # My Mother Doesn't Love Me # Construct # THERE'S A SPEED BUMP! # Josh's New Dog # What I Need # Audition Fright March 2017: # We're Moving # Switchmas Eve # HE'S A PIECE OF GINGER # DRONE CHICKEN # This House is Comin' Down # Rude Salespeople # THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN # Powerless # It's Science # The Cold is Getting to Us # DuckTales in the Distance # Are You Excited to Be Done? # I'm Not Done Yet # Today in History # WW2 Explained in a Subway # Brentalfloss at ShutoCon # The Theatre Family # ShutoCon 2017 # Narnia on Ice # Free Cone Day # Pierce is Back # I'll Miss My Friends # Canon 70D # I Finished the Office # Dylan's 18th Birthday # You Can Be Proud # My Favorite Camera # The Forum # Theatre Fundraisers # WOO! WORK IT! # My First Short Film April 2017: # NEW INTRO! # The End of an Era # Things Will Never Be The Same # DAY 1000! | Day #1,000! This marks the end of the "Daily Vlog", where it was sparatically updated until its revival in August. # My Last Daily Vlog # WE SHOOT EACH OTHER # My True Thoughts on Hetalia # Siblings # WAKE ME UP INSIDE # They Stole His Nut... # Just Shrek Things # Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge (no homo) # Julia # the last day of theatre # ASIAN TRIES AMERICANESE FOOD FOR THE FIRST TIME # Don't touch my butt # World's Best Carnival Ride. # Premature Ecapulation # Learning to Ride a Motorcycle! # Sad Boys ☹ 悲しい男の子 # GOING TO GUY FIERI'S RESTURAUNT # The Lost Episode # WE WENT TOO FAR... # LOST IN DETROIT # COPS CALLED August 2017 (Daily Vlog Revival): # Welcome Back (8/9/17) # I Am Anime # Boxes! # Don't Say That Word! # Moving # Bye House # Poems # Ginormous Omelette # You're iFunny # Theatre is a Real Sport! # Did I Rip Something!? # I'm a Good Person! # Solar Eclipse # Meet Valerie # I Hate Jumpstart # The Last Thing a Crumb of Bread Sees # Cookies in the Courtyard # Netflix's Death Note # ZAZ # There's a Bird On Me # Contribute to the Wiki! # ITS Picnic # ANARCHY! September 2017: # THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! # Straight Men Make Fire # It Sounded Like GUNSHOTS # Pants Shopping! # Junior # Go for it, Valerie! # THE FLANNEL # IT # Jerry Rice # THIS IS FEMINISM # YOU'RE NO JOHNNY DEPP, I AM! # It All Comes Around # Open House # Community Page # Hot Dog & Sausage # Eventually. # Caleb is 5 Years Old! # Most Committed to a Bit # Hold On # Super Hollow # It's Not Nut! # Lead Role # The Rest of September October 2017: # October 2017 Update